


Catching Up

by FrizzleFry



Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, But only from overeating, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comfort, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eating, Fat - Freeform, Feeding, Feeding Kink, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Naked Cuddling, Nausea, Oral Sex, Overweight, Stomach Ache, Stomach Bulging, Stuffing, Weight Gain, mentions of vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleFry/pseuds/FrizzleFry
Summary: Sometimes when he leaned against Mikey, he felt like he could just sink into him and become a part of him if he tried hard enough. He was so soft that it seemed impossible for him not to be able to. He could just doze off and disappear into another person. Become a part of him. He wanted to be like that so badly. And he knew how much Mikey would love him to be like that. He didn't wanna always be the one using the other as a pillow. Mikey already did use him like that, but it was different. When you have a bit of baby fat your stomach is squishy and soft, but it's not like the velvety softness of somebody who really isfat. And Mikey deserved to have somebody in his life who could offer him that. Mikey was always the first to offer himself for everything. T.J. just wanted to be able to give back to him.
Relationships: Mikey Blumberg & T. J. Detweiler, Mikey Blumberg/T. J. Detweiler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I have recently been reminded of how much I fucking adore this show, and I wanted to make something extremely self endulgent with my two boys.  
> Hope you'll like it.

Gaining weight was easy, they said. Or maybe nobody actually said that, but T.J. certainly didn't think it would be hard, especially considering that he was already chubby. He drank his Coca Cola. He ate his fried foods. He didn't wanna take on a less active lifestyle, because that would just frustrate him to no end, but that shouldn't matter if he just ate enough extra calories to make up for it.  
Mikey was so much bigger than him and he wanted to be Mikey. He wanted to be big. He wanted to be fat instead of just being chubby. But chubby seemed to be the weight his body and metabolism were stabilized at, no matter how much he tried.  
Well, he did gain a little bit, and he was proud of it, but not nearly enough.  
Of course he would gain a lot more if he vomited less, but he couldn't acknowledge that him eating so much he'd have to throw up was his biggest hinderance in getting the same kind of body as his boyfriend.  
“You ready to try again?” Mikey asked him. T.J. mumbled something in response. He didn't actually know what to say. He wanted to try, but he didn't wanna get up. Mikey belly was the best pillow in the world and he was actually getting kind of sleepy. A side effect of drinking coke for water is that the adolescent boy who does it may have trouble sleeping. And once he'd develop a serious caffeine tolerance he'd be sleepy all the time anyways, making it worse. Good for him that his boyfriend was the most comfortable person in the world.  
The warm softness of his massive belly always lulled T.J. into a trance like state where all he wanted was to press his face into it as deep as he could and maybe kiss it.  
“I can't hear you, was that a yes or a no?” Mikey asked.  
“Mmmmm...”  
“I can keep sitting here and let you sleep on me, but you won't gain any weight doing that.”  
T.J. stood up.  
“You're right. Not gonna get fat by doing nothing.”

Mikey had been really surprised when his boyfriend had confessed to him that he wanted to be fatter. He had figured that T.J. was into him being bigger than him in every way, but he didn't think he would want to be fat like him, too. He certainly didn't mind though. T.J. had always been chubby and Mikey had always liked that. He liked how soft he was. He liked how pronounced his ass was. He liked his belly sticking out and being squishy.  
And the thought if having more of all of that was exciting to him. Very exciting. And the idea was funny to him, they'd be like two bears.  
In the beginning he had been easily embarrassed by his weight. When T.J. told him he wanted him to sit on his face, he thought it was supposed to be a joke. It turned out to be one of the best experiences he had ever had.  
T.J. loved caressing him and making him jiggle and lying on him. And he learned to love the way T.J. loved him. He also learned to love doing the same to his boyfriend. Sure there was less belly to jiggle with, but it was still soft and squishy enough.  
“Are you ready?” Mikey asked. It was easier when he was the feeder, rather than when T.J. ate on his own. For one it made the whole thing feel more intimate and like something they're both doing, but also he found T.J. would overeat quickly and throw up if he didn't exercise some amount of control over the process.  
On a side note, the whole thing also gave him the ability to hone his cooking skills, and more importantly not be confined to healthy meals like he feels he is when he cooks for others.  
He poured his boyfriend a huge glass of coke. He had told him that he'll be able to eat more if he has a drink that isn't carbonated, but T.J. always insisted on it. It just went with the whole idea to drink a lot of coke.  
He sat down on the chair next to him and bent down to kiss his belly after removing his shirt. He wanted to see the belly he was making bigger and not have it obscured by clothes. T.J.'s pants were also open, so they wouldn't get in the way.  
The first dish for the day was chicken parm with pasta. This was one of Mikey's favorite foods to cook. And to eat. But this wasn't about him getting to eat. He had already eaten. This was about T.J.  
He held his hand against his boyfriends's belly and rubbed softly.

T.J. loved Mikey's cooking. To be fair, it could have been atrocious and he still would have loved it, but it was really good as well. He loved the hand on his belly. He loved the way Mikey had this soothing aura about him. And he loved that he found somebody who wouldn't make fun off him for wanting all of this. He ate the first bite that Mikey held in front of his mouth. Being fed made him feel like a toddler, but he didn't mind, since it just made him feel taken care off. The chicken tasted amazing. Not the most fattening food, but as long as it tastes good, who cared, right?  
He had been really embarrassed about confessing to his boyfriend that he wanted to be bigger. He hadn't ever heard of something like that and thought maybe it was weird and he should just want to be skinny like everyone else in the world. But as it turns out there is a whole kink about eating a lot and gaining as much weight as possible. A lot of people are into that and it made him feel a lot better about himself.  
He ate the entire first meal really quickly and Mikey immediately brought a second meal. This one was Pizza. He was actually already full, but that wouldn't stop him. In between bites Mikey kept rubbing his belly and soothing his stomach. It seemed to work wonders, because every time he thought this would be it and he couldn't go on, there seemed to be some more room appearing out of nowhere inside of him and another few bites would go down.  
The coke was a blessing and a curse. Having a drink was generally good, even essential for eating a lot. But it also made him feel a lot fuller because of the carbonation. Occasionally he'd burp as quietly as he could and feel the painful pressure in his stomach going down, freeing up room. He still insisted on coke though. He was gonna be a fat Coca Cola boy. No room for argument about that.

Mikey watched his boyfriend devour the second meal with excitement and adoration in his eyes. The third one would be tough, he knew. So he got one of T.J. old childhood fav's: Mac and Cheese. It was also good because he could portion it very liberally.  
T.J. struggled eating, so he had to double up on his comforting. They changed back to the couch and T.J. was sitting next to him, but actually lying half on top of him while Mikey had his arm slung around him. He kept one hand on his belly permanently and used the other to keep spoon feeding him. He could feel how T.J.'s stomach started to grow bigger with all the food in it halfway through the meal and couldn't quite contain his excitement.  
“Can you feel that?” he asked. “You're getting a bulge.”  
“You too.” T.J. smiled at him and put his hand down on Mikey's crotch. He hadn't even noticed it till now, but apparently it was there. That's how much this excited him. He let out a moan as T.J. started to rub on it.

T.J. was in heaven. And in pain. He has always been somewhat of a masochist, so the stretch of his stomach excited him. But resting against his boyfriends massive torso while having his belly rubbed and being spoon fed his favorite childhood food was something else entirely. Hearing the soft moans as he rubbed his hand over his boyfriends own bulge just added to the bliss. Honestly he was rock hard himself, but he ignored that because while he could have jacked off with his free hand he wanted to just focus onto the food.  
He grew nauseous, but the rubbing helped him keep all of it inside. He tended to throw up a lot, because he would eat more than he could and way too fast and then all the food would be wasted. Mikey always scolded him, because throwing up too often is really bad for you. He was always so concerned about him.  
Sometimes when he leaned against Mikey, he felt like he could just sink into him and become a part of him if he tried hard enough. He was so soft that it seemed impossible for him not to be able to. He could just doze off and disappear into another person. Become a part of him. He wanted to be like that so badly. And he knew how much Mikey would love him to be like that. He didn't wanna always be the one using the other as a pillow. Mikey already did use him like that, but it was different. When you have a bit of baby fat your stomach is squishy and soft, but it's not like the velvety softness of somebody who really is _fat_. And Mikey deserved to have somebody in his life who could offer him that. Mikey was always the first to offer himself for everything. T.J. just wanted to be able to give back to him.

Mikey liked and dislikes the signs of pain on T.J.s face. It broke his heart to see his boyfriend suffering from overeating, but at the same time he loved being able to care for him and be gentle and soothing. And he loved that T.J. would just keep eating out of his hand if he kept feeding him. He could give him anything and he would gobble it up with a big smile on his face. He would sometimes like him to be more critical of his food, because it's hard to hone your skills at something if everyone just keeps telling you how good you are, but he appreciated how much T.J. loved his food none the less.  
He felt the bulge in his belly growing slowly and he knew that T.J. must have already been in a lot of pain. He would stop at such a point but he had been told repeatedly to keep going, because being fed while getting belly rubs and leaning against him was “the literal best thing in the world”, so at some point he learned to be less careful about it and just enjoy the moment. Worst case scenario T.J. would just throw up again and he'd have to do some clean up, which really wasn't all that much of a hassle. But T.J. didn't throw up and bore everything bravely.  
“How are you feeling, Teej?” He asked. T.J. smiled at him.  
“Loving it. Feed me more.”  
“It looks like you ate all of your Mac and Cheese.”  
“Oh no!” T.J. said in a fake afraid voice. “What will you do now?”  
“Oh, I guess I still have some cake I made for you.”  
T.J.'s smile widened.

When Mikey returned with a whole cake, T.J. shuddered. It wasn't that big, but it was still a whole cake. And it was intimidating. It looked delicious though, so his worry was quickly blown away.  
Mikey sat down next to him again, put the platter down on T.J.s lap, then wrapped his arm around him again. T.J. sank back into him and let his head rest against Mikey's soft chest. His hand went back to work, teasing his boyfriends erection through his pants and Mikey let out a moan.  
The cake was chocolate and it was extremely rich. It was also extremely delicious. T.J. had to struggle to keep swallowing, because his body fought against it, but the rubbing and taste made it possible. It felt like his entire esophagus was burning by now and even his skin was getting a little tight.  
When his stomach gave a rumble he could feel Mikey twitch in his pants and he loved that he was into it that much. Mikey often acted like he was doing all of this because it made T.J. happy, but he was into it just as much as him, he was just shy about admitting it.

“Your belly is firming up,” Mikey whispered, trying to sound sexy. The whole thing was getting to his head.  
In truth T.J.'s belly would never really be firm, because he was too chubby for that. Fat tissue will never firm up, no matter how stuffed you are. But he could feel how hard it was getting beneath the layer of baby fat T.J. carried around. He would softly prod at his boyfriend in between rubs and in return get a strained grunt. He would be much more careful, but he knew how much T.J. loved being poked and prodded sometimes.  
The hand on top of his pants slowly began sneaking itself beneath the fabric and he shuddered when the fingers wrapped around his length. He wanted to do the same to T.J. but between rubbing his belly and feeding him he had no free and and those were much higher priorities.  
He noticed how T.J.'s breathing grew flatter, likely both from arousal and from the amount of food, taking up space and compressing all his other organs. Breathing in too deeply would probably put enough pressure on his stomach to make him puke.  
“You doing alright?” he asked. T.J. nodded.  
“I'm still hungry, feed me more.”

The cake was halfway gone and in truth T.J. had to actively distract himself from the pain in his stomach, to be able to keep eating. Thankfully the mix of Mikey's soft chest against the side of his face, the way he was resting half on top of his stomach, the belly rubs he was getting and his hand being busy inside of his pants were distracting enough. At some point he took his other hand and let it disappear beneath Mikey's shirt, switching back and forth between giving back some of those belly rubs and softly kneading his boobs. His skin was just so smooth, it's unbelievable. Soft and squishy and malleable and velvety. Mikey's chest was big and his boob lay heavy in T.J.'s hand.  
“I love you, Mikey.” He said in between bites and turned to kiss his boyfriends chest.  
“I love you, too.” Mikey said in between moans.  
The plate was almost empty and T.J. focused on all the sensations he felt. Mikey's skin, his twitching dick, his hand on his belly, the chocolate taste in his mouth. He sunk into a trance, where he couldn't even feel his straining stomach anymore, he just ate. He chewed, he swallowed, he kissed Mikey's chest again and again. His shirt had chocolate stains on it from all the kissing.  
Then at some point he was done. His stomach was gurgly and grumply and he was nauseous. All the feelings returned when he couldn't keep up his trance anymore by eating more. He started gagging and Mikey immediately used his other hand to rub on his belly as well. He managed to fight the food back down and breathed out in relief. Then he hiccuped.  
“Do you feel like you can still drink?” Mikey asked.  
He nodded. Mikey reached him his glass that by now had been refilled several times. T.J. drank a couple of sips from it and let out a quiet burp.  
“That's better.”

Mikey moaned when T.J. went back to jacking him off and playing with his chest. His dick was free from his pants by now and he was dripping pre cum. He looked down at T.J. and the bulge of his underwear, peaking out of his open pants caught his eye. He moved one hand down while the other kept rubbing T.J.'s belly. On the way down let his fingers caress the soft skin, the soft, fleshy rolls of what used to only be baby fat, but by now was a little more than that, his belly button, that rested in the center, small and neat, the scar he had gotten when he had his appendix removed two years earlier, his fupa that lay just above his privates like an extension of his belly. His boyfriend was so beautiful and he would only get more and more beautiful from here on out.  
He reached the bulge and elicited a gasp from T.J.. He let his fingers travel beneath the waistband and freed the dripping erection from the prison of the underpants.  
For a few minutes they just sat/lay there on the couch, T.J. nestled half on top of him, sinking into him, both feeling the softness of each others bodies, indulging in the sensations of the touch, the tickle of fingers against the sensitive skin, the squishy layers of fat underneath each others skin, and at the same time slowly and softly stroking each other. There couldn't be a more comforting thing.  
 _“Heaven,”_ Mikey thought.

_“This is heaven.”_  
T.J. smiled at Mikey, looking up to him and seeing the bliss and relaxation on his face and then went back to planting kisses all over his chest and belly. The shirt was in his way, but he didn't wanna get up from his current position.  
After a while he broke their relaxed silence.  
“I'm horny,” he said. Mikey laughed.  
“I can tell.”  
“And hungry.”  
“I don't think I have any more food.”  
“Yes you do.” T.J. smiled. “I wanna eat your ass till I'm _really_ full.”  
Mikey blushed and giggled. He was still embarrassed about stuff like this. And he blushed any time T.J. suddenly dirty talked him.  
“Also I don't want us to come while we're still dressed.” T.J. added. “I love this right now, but it would be better without clothes and if we're gonna get up and get undressed anyway we might as well screw around.”

Mikey was hesitant to do anything where he sat on T.J., afraid that he might accidentally crush him, but T.J. kept encouraging him and telling him how amazing it would be for both of them and so they settled on doing it, but not in any positions where he would sit on T.J. with his whole weight. He could do that while riding, he had found out, but sitting on his face with all that weight, he was sure, would kill him. He had his legs on either side of T.J.'s and slowly lowered himself down onto him.  
He was still self conscious about the whole ass eating thing in general. Not that he didn't like it, but he was always afraid. What if he was dirty? What if he didn't shower for too long? What if he smelled or tasted weird? T.J. never cared about any of it. He just went to town with the same vigor that he showed for anything concerning Mikey, who had, by now, learned to not worry too much, but he hadn't completely internalized it yet.  
He was also anxious about wether or not T.J. would get any air, but they had decided long ago that if he needed to get up T.J. would just tap in his thigh repeatedly until he did.  
As he was lowering himself he could feel T.J.'s breath against his butt and shivered. This was still so obscene, so forbidden, so dirty. It made his dick twitch and his pulse elevate to just think about it.

T.J. Saw the huge butt approaching and his heart skipped a beat. It was beautiful. Gigantic and round and soft and jiggly and hiding a tiny hole in the crack. His head was squeezed in between Mikey's legs and that was amazing on it's own, with how soft they were, but the butt that was lowering onto his face was another thing entirely. Mikey pulled his cheeks apart before he touched T.J.'s face and then he came to rest on top of him.  
Heaven.  
Pure Heaven.  
T.J. knew it wasn't even his full weight, but he felt like he was being crushed in the best way possible. His mouth was pressed against the hole, the cheeks were covering his entire face and the weight made him dizzy. The fact that he couldn't breathe helped too with making him dizzy though. He immediately feasted. Mikey always tasted like heaven to him, as he pushed out his tongue and pressed it against the hole. His lips were locked onto it in a kiss, while his tongue was massaging it.  
There was nothing better than being surrounded by his boyfriends softness all around his face. It was like he was one with the butt on top of him. Blinded, suffocated and assimilated. His boyfriend was so big and the only way to really have an actual understanding of how big he really was was to be completely enveloped by it. Listening to the moans, muffled by the surrounding flesh filled him with excitement.  
He pushed out his tongue further and entered Mikey's hole.

Mikey gasped and then let out a load moan, as he felt the warm, slippery tongue enter him. He had been a moaning and quivering mess before, but now he was a quivering and moaning mess, who had lost all volume control. He almost shouted. He arched his back, pushed against the intrusion, put more weight onto it and saw T.J.'s member twitch when he did so. He was glad he wasn't the only one really enjoying this. T.J. was massaging his butt cheeks with his hands and he liked the way he jiggled. He was along far enough in the process of learning to really appreciate his own fatness to like how he jiggled. He wiggled his butt back and forth and felt the tongue go in just a tiny bit deeper in response.  
After a while he felt the tapping on his thigh and lifted himself up. T.J. gasped for air, clearly having pushed himself way more than was good for him.  
“Want me to go back down?” he asked after a few moments, enough for T.J. to catch his breath.  
“Yes, but let's do something different, so you don't get bored with me just eating you out for an hour.”  
Mikey was sure he wouldn't get bored of that ever, but he didn't say anything.  
“What did you have in mind?” he asked.  
“Scoot a little bit backward and bend down, so we're in a sixty-nine position.”  
“Are- are you sure? I don't think it's a good idea for me to lay down on your belly right now.”  
“Don't put your whole weight on it, rest that on your arms and legs, I can handle the weight of just your belly hanging down onto mine if you support the rest of your weight that way.”  
The soft belly below his own felt nice and comforting, as he changed positions and immediately started giving soft kisses to the member that was now staring into his face. It was warm, and wet and twitchy and tasted of pre cum. He loved that taste. With one of his hands he supported himself, the other he cradled T.J.'s balls and rolled them around softly and carefully. T.J. moaned with every touch of his lips against the top of his dick.

“ _Focus!”_ T.J. told himself. The weight of Mikey's gut hanging down onto his own was more problematic for his stomach than he led on, but it was nothing he didn't have under control and honestly he did still also like it. Also most of Mikey's belly was hanging down on his chest anyway, rather than his belly.  
He admired the view in front of him for a few seconds, the balls, dangling above his eyes, the dick right in front of him, half hidden in Mikey's fupa, that glorious belly hanging down onto him and looking even bigger that way. He took the tip of Mikey's dick into his mouth and then told him to lower himself a bit. Mikey did and the dick was thrust into him. He was really good at sucking dick, so it wasn't a problem to be half deep throating somebody. He let his tongue circle around Mikey's shaft and listened to the high pitched moaning he got in return. Meanwhile his own dick twitched and dripped pre cum from all the teasing kissing Mikey did.  
He put his middle and index fingers into his mouth along side Mikey's dick and got them wet with spit. The great thing about eating Mikey out was that he could start stretching him with two fingers immediately.  
He touched the wet tips of his fingers against Mikey's hole and felt how his whole body shivered in response. The hole was radiating heat and it was soft to his touch. Just as soft as the rest of him. He pushed them in. Mikey gasped. He still did his best to be gentle, despite knowing that Mikey was pretty experienced by now and didn't need much prep. Better to take extra precautions than to accidentally hurt him. He slowly moved his fingers in and out, enjoying the soft, squishy feeling that human insides have. Then he started doing a slow scissoring motion. Mikey was shivering all over his body and his dick kept twitching inside of T.J.'s mouth.  
“Aiuwegy?” T.J. asked. Mikey pulled out of him.  
“What did you say?”  
“Are you ready?” T.J. repeated, significantly less mumbly.  
“If you want to.”  
“Mikey that's not and answer to my question. Are you ready or do you need more prep?”  
“I'm ready, I think.”

He was never ready. He was never ready for how intense it was to have anything inside of him. He was never ready for how it felt to know that it was T.J. inside of him. But he was as ready as he could physically be at least.  
He got on all fours in front of T.J., who was kneeling behind him. This was their favorite position. Riding was a close second, but it was exhausting to Mikey, at least if he was the one doing the riding. T.J. had gotten over to his room quickly to get lube. The lube always felt cold against his hole and made him shiver when it was applied.  
He braced himself for the stretch, as he felt the tip of T.J.'s dick press against his hole. And then it came. Ecstatic bliss. It stung a tiny bit, but only for a few moments and in a way that was in the realm of where he could enjoy the stinging. T.J. slapped his butt as he sank into him and Mikey felt full. Full in this wonderful way that you can only feel by doing this. Mikey liked topping, too, but he was a bottom queen and this was where he was most proficient. He rhythmically clenched down on T.J. and heard him grunt. He was good at this. He had done it a lot. He was a slut and he was powerful, because he could make his boyfriend grunt like that. The dick was rubbing against his prostate and if he touched himself, he might just cum if he let himself. He was worked up after all. So he just focused on the pleasure he was getting from his butt.

T.J. liked this position because it gave him the best view of Mikey's butt. He saw how it jiggled with every thrust, and he loved seeing himself disappear into that hole. The thought of part of one person just disappearing into another person was exciting to him. The tight heat made him shutter and he was glad that Mikey had only teased him, or else he'd have a much harder time not cumming on the spot. He softly massaged Mikey's butt with one hand and his back with the other. His back would be softer and more squishy if he was lying down rather than on all fours, but it was still smooth and soft enough. And his butt was as amazing as always.  
T.J. felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. This was quite the work out. Maybe he would gain more weight if he bottomed more often. But the exhaustion didn't matter. He did this because he knew how much Mikey loved bottoming and after he he fed him so well he deserved only the best T.J. could offer.

Mikey was still in heaven and felt like his mind was ever so slowly leaving his head. The constant pressure against his prostate made him feel like he was on the edge of orgasm at all times. He was dripping into the couch and there was a small pool of pre cum below the top of his dick. He was only torn out of his bliss when T.J. asked him wether he should keep fucking him till Mikey came, or if he could drink up his cum afterwards. He would like to cum while being fucked, but he loved how enthusiastic T.J. always was about eating his cum and he didn't wanna take that from him, so he answered “Whatever you want.” And added an “I love you.”  
He felt the thrusting get irregular and faster. T.J.'s breath was getting flatter and more labored. Then he could feel him twitch repeatedly and finally the cum shooting into him. He couldn't always feel that but when it was a big load he could. And this one was huge. T.J. hugged him tightly from behind, still inside of him, but slowly growing softer.  
“Can... can I eat my load out of your ass?” T.J. asked after a few moments.  
“Go ahead.” Mikey smiled, though he knew T.J. couldn't see it. He found it adorable how T.J. always asked about that.  
He felt T.J. press his face into his butt again and the tongue enter him. He pushed against him to get out the load. Admittedly this was a bit weird, because it felt like he was pooping into his boyfriends mouth and had to remind himself that it's just cum, but he wouldn't complain about getting eaten out under pretty much any circumstances.

T.J. slurped up his load as it came squirting out of Mikey's hole. He didn't care much about his own cum, but he loved the flavor of Mikey's ass and he would take any opportunity to get a taste of it. And if it was his cum coming back up from deeper inside than his tongue could ever reach he swore it was more special than just eating him out would be.  
He savored every moment of it and even after licking all of it up, letting it swish around in his mouth and finally swallowing he kept sucking on the soft and delicious pucker in the hopes of getting some more.  
Then he turned around, feeling it was time for him to get Mikey off as well. He lay down with his face below the dick and reinserted his fingers, three now, into his butt.  
“Now push down,” he said and Mikey entered his mouth again.  
It didn't take very long for him to come, with the assault of T.J.'s tongue on his dick and the fingers in his ass, fucking him and massaging his prostate. He let out a loud, high pitched shout of a moan and started shaking and twitching. Then T.J. could feel his cum filling up his mouth. It was a huge load. Mikey was good with that. It tasted like ambrosia. He kept sucking on the dick, milking every last drop out of it and held it in his mouth for as long as possible.  
Finally he swallowed.

Mikey had a hard time not completely collapsing on T.J.'s face. He slowly pulled out of his mouth after a while and they sat up next to each other.  
“I love you so much, Teej,” he said.  
“I love you too, Mikey,” T.J. responded.  
“Do you think we should go to your bed? The couch is ok for fucking but snuggling is more difficult.”  
T.J. nodded.  
“I don't know why we didn't go there in the first place.”  
“Because I don't want food and crumbs in your bed if I'm sleeping there.”  
They moved themselves to T.J.'s bed and fell down in exhaustion. Mikey lay down first, on his back and pulled up the blanket, leaving room for T.J.. T.J. lay down at his side with his head on his chest.  
“Are we gonna go to sleep already?” T.J. asked.  
“I don't know... but now we'll snuggle.” Mikey answered and pulled the blanket above them.”  
He had his arm around T.J. and was stroking his back. T.J. was stroking his belly. After a while he began to nibble on his nipple softly and then suck on it. This was one of the less weird things T.J. did and Mikey was used to it, so he wasn't weirded out. Actually he found it was kind of cute.

They both drifted away in the comfort of each others embrace, their bodies slung together and both of them able to feel the others breathing and maybe even heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a comment if you have any criticisms, or you just wanna brighten my day.


End file.
